


旧世界

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Relationships: Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)





	旧世界

梗漆黑秘话4  
超短篇  
也不知道那根弦触动了，写这篇文时翻了一遍死于威尼斯。  
没什么实质内容，无名呻吟而已。  
里面初代只有用“她♀”表示，无性别无CP，只是不想取名用以区分的代称。

爱梅特赛尔克从梦中醒来。

过于真实的梦境让他恍惚，过了好一会才想起，头顶是飘浮的海水，而不是熠熠生辉的冥界之海。

身下的草坪冰凉而沾满露水，在他创造的领域中，本可以让草坪温暖舒适如毛毡，但他不想。他最大限度的复刻从前每一次醒来的那片草地，温热的土壤透过湿滑的草地传递到躯体之上，然后总会有个人在旁边喋喋不休：“喂，纵然是你，也会着凉的。”

挚友大概觉得他嫌她烦，总是突然出现自顾自的说话，然后发觉他一声不吭，又悻悻离去。

其实他很想说，不烦的，我喜欢听你说话，很有趣。

他坐起来，从怀中掏出一团火焰，那是挚友的灵魂，从光之战士的肉体上抽取。情绪来自肉体，灵魂不会有情绪，它在那里安静的燃烧，看上去与墓地中的鬼火那么相似，它只会追随着爱梅特赛尔克，为他强大的法力吸引。

在他的眼里，这团火焰绮丽绚烂，在黑暗中安静的燃烧，照亮海底都市的沉沉雾霭，散发着纯净的欢乐与美好。他能看清三千世界的每一粒沙，却永远看不懂这团灵魂蕴藏的奥妙。

“真是现世报呢，以前都是你说我听，现在变成我说你听。如果你复活，第一个见到的是我，你会不会像破壳而出的小鸟，从此眼里只有我呢？”

他把火焰捧在手心，温柔的微笑，想起那只不死鸟：“离你越远，就越觉得你更美好。”

挚友的身影仿佛出现，重复着说过一千次的话：“哈迪斯哟，你看上去对现世一切都那么冷漠，总是在盯着星空与冥海。死在彼岸，生在此岸。冥界在彼岸，而你在此岸。”

如今，他们在彼岸，唯有他仍在此岸，独自渡过万余年的时间河流，沿途漂满苍白的溺水浮尸，回头无路可走，只能一路向前。

挚友深爱着世界，她希望他也能像她一样热爱，她把亚马乌罗提的精神火炬传递到他的手中，由他背负前行，直至时间尽头。曾经热爱世界的人们纷纷回归以太，最冷漠的他却存在至今。

那些身披黑袍、戴着面具的同胞，提着灯笼，站在彼岸的冥界之海对他招手。

哈迪斯，放弃吧，死就是生，生就是死，回归以太，跟我们在一起。不要再那么痛苦，你已经尽力了，我们感激不尽。

就连掌中跳动的火焰，也在无声的劝慰，哈迪斯啊，跟我走吧，我们都在等你。

哈迪斯拥抱着火焰，以太粒子无声无息的融入临时肉身，虚无的躯体，无形的拥抱，却比万年生命中每一次肌肤相亲都更加温暖，更加真实。

“让我再努力一次，最后一次。”

若是失败，他会心甘情愿的踏入冥界之海，以另一种方式与同胞团聚。

等着我。

爱梅特赛尔克从梦中醒来。  
  
过于真实的梦境让他恍惚，过了好一会才想起，头顶是飘浮的海水，而不是熠熠生辉的冥界之海。  
  
身下的草坪冰凉而沾满露水，在他创造的领域中，本可以让草坪温暖舒适如毛毡，但他不想。他最大限度的复刻从前每一次醒来的那片草地，温热的土壤透过湿滑的草地传递到躯体之上，然后总会有个人在旁边喋喋不休：“喂，纵然是你，也会着凉的。”  
  
挚友大概觉得他嫌她烦，总是突然出现自顾自的说话，然后发觉他一声不吭，又悻悻离去。  
  
其实他很想说，不烦的，我喜欢听你说话，很有趣。  
  
他坐起来，从怀中掏出一团火焰，那是挚友的灵魂，从光之战士的肉体上抽取。情绪来自肉体，灵魂不会有情绪，它在那里安静的燃烧，看上去与墓地中的鬼火那么相似，它只会追随着爱梅特赛尔克，为他强大的法力吸引。  
  
在他的眼里，这团火焰绮丽绚烂，在黑暗中安静的燃烧，照亮海底都市的沉沉雾霭，散发着纯净的欢乐与美好。他能看清三千世界的每一粒沙，却永远看不尽这团灵魂蕴藏的奥妙。  
  
“真是现世报呢，以前都是你说我听，现在变成我说你听。如果你复活，第一个见到的是我，你会不会像破壳而出的小鸟，从此眼里只有我呢？”  
  
他把火焰捧在手心，温柔的微笑，想起那只不死鸟：“离你越远，就越觉得你更美好。”  
  
挚友的身影仿佛出现，重复着说过一千次的话：“哈迪斯哟，你看上去对现世一切都那么冷漠，总是在盯着星空与冥海。死在彼岸，生在此岸。冥界在彼岸，而你在此岸。”  
  
如今，他们在彼岸，唯有他仍在此岸，独自渡过万余年的时间河流，沿途漂满苍白的溺水浮尸，回头无路可走，只能一路向前。  
  
挚友深爱着世界，她希望他也能像她一样热爱，她把亚马乌罗提的精神火炬传递到他的手中，由他背负前行，直至时间尽头。曾经热爱世界的人们纷纷回归以太，最冷漠的他却存在至今。  
  
那些身披黑袍、戴着面具的同胞们，密密麻麻的聚集成一层层人墙，站在彼岸的冥界之海对他招手，每个人都提着灯笼，为他指引方向。无数金色灯笼形成的河流，宛如缎带，飘荡在银色的冥海之上。  
  
哈迪斯，放弃吧，死就是生，生就是死，回归以太，跟我们在一起。不要再那么痛苦，你已经尽力了，我们感激不尽。  
  
就连掌中跳动的火焰，也在无声的劝慰，哈迪斯啊，跟我走吧，我们都在等你。  
  
哈迪斯拥抱着火焰，以太粒子无声无息的融入临时肉身，虚无的躯体，无形的拥抱，却比万年生命中每一次肌肤相亲都更加温暖，更加真实。  
  
“让我再努力一次，最后一次。”  
  
若是失败，他会心甘情愿的踏入冥界之海，以另一种方式与同胞团聚。  
  
等着我。


End file.
